


Promises of Chocolates

by seopphicsj



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Can Soojin be anymore obvious, F/F, Frustrated Shuhua, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seopphicsj/pseuds/seopphicsj
Summary: I did it because I want to, because I want you.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Promises of Chocolates

“SONG YUQI!” a voice boomed through the halls of the company, loud enough to be heard by the owner who is currently hiding in her own studio.

“Oh, I’m so dead.” Yuqi tried to think of a last-minute statement to at least save herself before Lucifer’s daughter come in and make her remaining minutes a living hell.

“You don’t think you’re going to get away that easy huh?” her studio doors opened and Yuqi thought.

This is it.

This is her doom.

“Look, before you kill me please hear me out first,” The younger girl looked at her with cold eyes and arms crossed over her chest then nodded, urging Yuqi to continue. “I only did it because I care for you!”

“You what?!” Shuhua cannot believe what she is hearing right now. “Yuqi that is the most bull I’ve heard from you all day! Now tell me,” Shuhua strutted across the room to where Yuqi was seating and bent down to level with the older girl. “why did you eat the chocolates. MY chocolates in the pantry?”

“…because”

  
“because what?”

“I was so hungry and I haven’t had a meal all day!”

“Then you should’ve went for a proper meal in the cafeteria,” Shuhua sighed and sat beside the Chinese girl. “You better replace those chocolates you ate. Soojin unnie got me those.”

“Fine, I will,” Yuqi had to double back on what the other girl had said,” wait Soojin unnie? She gave you those?”

“Mhmm”

“Aren’t those chocolates super expensive?”

“Yet you still ate it shamelessly,”

“I said I was going to replace it! But seriously though, what was the reason she got you those chocolates. It’s not like there’s any special occasion.”

  
“Ah well you see, I never really asked her why she got me those. I think I also forgot to say thank you, oh my gosh.” The Taiwanese girl suddenly felt embarrassed for her actions. “I was too excited for chocolates to realize.”

“So, you value the chocolate more huh? Ever thought about how Soojin unnie might’ve felt?”

The younger girl was internally panicking. “I gotta thank her later.”

  
“Uh huh. You should.”

“I hope she’s not mad that I forgot to thank her.”

Yuqi shook her head no, “Soojin unnie getting mad at you? Highly unlikely. Disappointed? Maybe.”

“That’s even worse,” Shuhua sulked.

“Soojin unnie is too fond of you to not forgive you,”

“What do you mean?” Shuhua was confused.

“It means she cares for you,”

“…but she cares for all of us?”

Yuqi can only shake her head at the girl’s obliviousness. “Yes, but she cares for you a way lot more dummy.”

“…but why?”

“I don’t know...” Yuqi trailed off. Of course, Yuqi knows. The dancer is so obvious whenever around the maknae. She’s shooting freaking heart eyes at the younger girl when she thinks no one is looking. “You know what? You should ask her.”

“Ask her what?”

“Why she got you those chocolates.”

\---

Soft knocks were heard from the other side of the dancer’s door. “It’s open.”

“Uh hi Soojin Unnie,” the younger girl reluctantly entered the room as she glanced at the older who was turning off her Nintendo Switch. “Oh, did I disturb your game? I’m sorry, I can come back later if yo-”

“Shu, stay. I’m done playing anyway,” The older motioned the girl to sit beside her on her bed, and Shuhua willingly obliged. “Also, no more Jinjin?” the older girl pouted making Shuhua panic.

“It’s not that- I uhm, I though you don’t like it when I call you that,”

“How can I hate it when that’s my favourite nickname that’s been given to me?”

“It’s your favourite?”

“Of course, it is. You’re the one who made it.”

“Oh wow. Uhm. I don’t know what to say.”

“Why don’t you start by telling me the reason why you’re here,”

Shuhua moved to face the older who at that moment is staring at here that Shuhua felt like she was about to melt from the intensity of the dancer’s gaze. “I’m here to thank you.”

“Thank me? Thank me for what exactly?”

“For the chocolates you got me. I never really got to thank you for it. I’m sorry I forgot.”

Soojin lifted the younger’s chin so to meet her eyes, “Hey, it’s fine. Seeing you munch on those chocolates happily is already a good enough thank you for me.”

Shuhua couldn’t help but blush at Soojin’s words. She still has a question to ask, “But why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why did you get me those chocolates?”

“Because you love eating them.”

“I know that, but you didn’t have to get me those just because I like it. Plus, you got me the expensive ones.”

Soojin hummed. “I really don’t mind the price.”

“But why?” Shuhua asked again, this time with a frown on her face. She has a lot of questions going through her mind. Before she could even stop herself, words started to spill. “Why do you do this Jin? Why are you so sweet all the time? Why do always cook my favourite seaweed soup even when I don’t ask for it? Why do you always wait for me to come home when you could’ve just slept, instead you wasted perfect rest time for me? Why do you always have to check up on me? And why, why did you get me those damn chocolates?”

“I did it because I want to,” She glanced at the younger who is now playing with her own hands, looking at anywhere but the dancer. She took the girl’s hand into her own, making the Taiwanese look up to face her. The dancer knew she has to stop beating around the bush. Her actions are already out there, she just had to put a name to it. “I did it…because I want you.”

“You want who know?”

Soojin couldn’t help but laugh at the younger’s reaction. “I said,” she lifted her hand to the girl’s face before bringing her face closer “I want you.”

Shuhua was staring at the dancer too hard that a crease was starting to form on her forehead.

What Soojin wasn’t expecting was the younger to jump out of the bed and run to her room. “Fuck, did I scare her?”

She immediately went after the girl only to find her seated at the foot of her bed, talking to her dogs. “Tell me I’m not dreaming, Haku. Tell me mommy is not making this all up.”

“This is very much true.”

“Jinjin…”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“No, it’s not that. I just- It’s so hard to believe that the girl I was pinning on for the past 5 years also has feelings for me.”

“Then you better start believing cause I’m pretty sure these feelings aren’t going away anytime soon.”

“Jjin-ah,” Shuhua walked to where the older girl was standing.

“hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

“NO?! Why not?” Shuhua was now making puppy eyes at Soojin.

Soojin though it was fun to tease the younger so she did, “Because! You always pull away when try to kiss you back. Now suffer.”

“It’s because I was shy okay.”

“Are you saying you’re confident right now?”

“Yes. So, if you would please be so kind to kiss me before I lose my confidence, I would appreciate that.”

And so, they kissed.

“Yuqi eating those chocolates you bought for me was so worth it.” Shuhua said as they pulled away.

“Oh, she finished it?”

“Yes, apparently she was hungry.” The younger rolled her eyes jokingly.

“I’ll just have to get you more of those.”

“You really don’t have to Jin.”

“You’re right. I don’t have to, but I want to. Besides, if giving you chocolates means I get to kiss you then I’d do it more often.”

“You don’t have to bribe me for kisses, you know?”

“I know. But are you sure you don’t want a lifetime supply of chocolate; it comes with a kiss?”

“Of course, I do”

“Then It’s a promise. I promise to buy you chocolate forever.”

They sealed that promise off with another kiss.


End file.
